My Best Friends
My Best Friends is a UK VHS release by National Children's Home on 2nd August 1993. Episodes that are featured on the Tape #Noddy's New Friend (Taken from Noddy 2: Noddy and the Kite) #The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and the Knight (Taken from The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and the Knight) #Rosie and Jim: Automata (Taken from Rosie and Jim: Butterflies and Other Stories, and Children's Pre-School Favourites) #Postman Pat's Birthday (Taken from Postman Pat's Big Video) #The Herbs: The Chives Catch Cold (Taken from The Herbs: Parsley's Birthday Party) #Fireman Sam: Brass Band (Taken from Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause) #Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Taken from Revolting Rhymes) #Astro Farm: Astro Dragon (Taken from Astro Farm: Disappearing Bubbles) #Spider: Panda Comes To Stay (Taken from Spider!: I'm Only Scary 'cos I'm Hairy!) #The Original Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed Kicks Up Dust (Taken from SuperTed's Bumper Video) #Pingu's Circus (Taken from Pingu 3: Hide and Seek) #Paddington Bear: Do It Yourself (Taken from Paddington Bear: A Bear Called Paddington) #Sooty: A-Z of Animals (Taken from Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals, and Children's Pre-School Favourites) #Tots TV: Fox (Taken from Tots TV - Camel and Other Stories, and Children's Pre-School Favourites) Copyrights The producers of this programmer would like to thank the following for their valuable contribution to the compilation of this videocassette. *Noddy © BBC Enterprises Based on the Noddy books by Eind Blyton © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. *Rupert the Bear © Express Newspapers/Rupert TM Edited excerpt from 'Rupert and the Knight' Courtesy of Tempo Pre School Video. *Rosie and Jim © Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd 1992 Central Independent Television Plc. Video Collection Inc. Ltd. *Postman Pat © Woodland Animations 1992. *The Herbs © Michael Bond/FilmFair Inc. Courtesy of Tempo Pre School Video. *Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1988 S4C-Channel 4 Wales. *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Taken from Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes Courtesy of Tempo Video. *Astro Farm © A Filmfair Production for Central Independent Television Plc. *Spider! © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. *SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. Taken from 'SuperTed's Bumper Video' Courtesy of Tempo Video. *Pingu © 1993 Editory/SRG *Paddington Bear © Michael Bond/Paddington & Co. taken from 'A Bear Called Paddington' Courtesy of Tempo Pre School Video. *Sooty © 1990 Thames Television International Ltd. Video Collection International Ltd. *Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Trivia *All of the programmes, except Sooty, show a whole episode. Sooty only shows a five minute clip because it was taken from Children's Pre-School Favourites. *The programmes were specially chosen by the person whose character was their favourite. Goofs *Noddy's New Friend has an 's' on the end of the title but Noddy only made one new friend in the episode. *The Chives Catch Colds is missing the 's' on the end of the title. *The back cover states that the Tots TV episode 'Camel' is featured, but instead of the whole episode, it shows the first few minutes of that episode. *Scampi is mentioned in the intermissions but he does not appear in Learn with Sooty. Gallery MyBestFriendsCoverSpine.jpg MyBestFriendsBackCover.jpg Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Paddington Bear Category:Sooty Category:Learn with Sooty Category:Tots TV Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Central Independent Television Category:FilmFair Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:SuperTed Category:Siriol Animation Category:S4C Category:Petalcraft Demonstrations Category:BBC Category:BBFC U Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Bumper Films Category:Astro Farm Category:Tina Heath (Astro Farm Narrator)‎ Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy's Toyland Adventures Narrator) Category:The Herbs Category:Gordon Rollings (The Herbs Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Trickfilmstudio Category:SF DRS Category:Nelvana Category:Rupert Bear Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Woodland Animations Category:Spider